My love forever
by Typing Angel
Summary: Kagura asks Kyo to promise her one thing.After Kyo accepts Kagura hangs on to Kyo everywhere they go and people start to talk.Will Kyo tell Kagura to leave him alone forever or show his true love to her?
1. A promise to you

~A promise to you~  
  
"Good morning Yuki."Tohru said in a rather cheerfull mood to the half asleep  
  
Yuki.Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast when Yuki walked in.Today   
  
tough Tohru was more happy then usual.Tomarrow was the day of Tohru's trip.The  
  
trip was to America.Tohru was very excited.Today Tohru made a big breakfast,  
  
did all the landury, and everything else that needed to be done before she   
  
left.She felt even more happy that Uo, Hana, Yuki and Kyo were going with   
  
her.At breakfast Tohru said "Yuki have you sarted packing your stuff for the  
  
trip yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't started yet."Yuki replied to Tohru's question.  
  
"So Tohru where will you be staying?"Shigure asked Tohru.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"There is a Sohma there that is where we will be staying.Whould you like to  
  
stay there with us?"Yuki asked adding to the conversation.While they talked   
  
Kyo was over at Kagura's house.At her house Kyo is stuck there all alone with  
  
her.Over at her house all Kyo was thinking is why did Kagura drag him over   
  
there.Kyo tried to escape too after that but all the doors were locked with a  
  
key and the only one with a key was Kagura.Then finally after two hours Kagura  
  
walked in with a suitcase.  
  
"Ok Kyo.I'm ready to go."Kagura said in a playfull and ready to go voice.  
  
"GO WHERE?!?!"Kyo replied in a yell.  
  
"To America with you silly.I have to make sure you don't fall in love with  
  
anyone else."  
  
"Errrrr..."  
  
"Kyo will you promise me something?  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Will you promise me that you...you won't fall in love with anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah.Sure.I promise I won't fall in love with anyone else."This time Kyo ment  
  
it.With all that happened Kyo learned to acually love/like Kagura.Or mabye he  
  
allways loved Kagura.He just hid his feelings really well.Thats why Kyo made  
  
this special promise to Kagura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:I hope you liked this Fanfic.Please also look and join at my rp site at   
  
www.avidgamers.com/AnimeFun.Thanks and please review. 


	2. A picnic and a trip

~A picnic and a trip~  
  
Kyo had finally came back from Kagura's house.Since it was the day of the trip  
  
and Kyo just got back, he was in a rush to pack.While Kyo was packing over at  
  
Kagura's house she was making a picnic lunch.They did not leave for the trip  
  
until later tonight after 7, so she thought it was a good idea to make her and  
  
Kyo, even Tohru a picnic lunch.Back over at Shigure's house Kyo finally finshed  
  
packing.Then they heard a knock on the door.When Tohru answered, it was Kagura  
  
with a suitcase.To Tohru this was news that Kagura decided to go on the trip  
  
with them.Of course it was news to everyone except fo Kyo.Thats when Kagura  
  
said "Here everyone I made us a picnic lunch, so we can go to the park and   
  
relax before our trip."  
  
"I don't want to go to no park!"Kyo yelled.  
  
"Your coming!"Kagura said in reply to Kyo.After that arguement was over they   
  
all went down to the park.Even Kyo ended up coming, after Kagura draged him   
  
there."Tohru is it good?I worked all morning on it."Kagura asked Tohru in a   
  
pleased mood.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Kyo, what do you think?Huh...Where did he go?"Before Kagura had a chance to   
  
ask him Kyo was up in a tree hiding.But soon Kagura noticed he was up there   
  
and said "Kyo come down here and finsh your lunch."  
  
"I'm not going to eat it!"Kyo said hoping from the tree.Then after that they  
  
sat by the pond and talked."I'm getting out of here..."Kyo said in a low whisper  
  
that no one could hear.  
  
"Where do you think your going Kyo...?"Kagura said starteling him.Kyo then   
  
started to run for it and Kagura followed.Then at 6:30 Tohru stoped to two and  
  
said "It's 6:30 we should probly be going back to the house and get ready."They  
  
all helped pack up, except for Kyo.Then when they got back they called Hatori  
  
to drive them to the airport.When Hatori got there they packed their stuff into  
  
the car and left.At the airport They gave the lady their bags and the other lady  
  
their tickets.Then they all got to their seats and left.Kagura wanted to sit  
  
with Kyo so Tohru sat by Yuki.Then Tohru heard someone call her name.It was  
  
Kagura.  
  
"Look.Doesn't the ocean look pretty.You too Kyo,look."Kagura said to Tohru and  
  
Kyo.Kyo pretended to ignore her though.Then when Kagura yelled and told him to  
  
look, he finally looked quickly then turned away.Then over the loud speaker   
  
they heard "Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to land."  
  
When the plane landed everyone got out and into a car.Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Kagura  
  
got into their cousins car though.They drove to his house and Tohru said "Wow,  
  
it is so big."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:Thank you everyone who reviewed on the first chapter.I also hope everyone  
  
likes this chapter just as much as the last one.Please also visit my rp site at  
  
www.avidgamers.com/animefun. Thanks alot and please review if you have not already  
  
or if you want to agin do so.Thanks so much!! 


	3. shopping

~Shopping~  
  
Tohru,Yuki,Kyo and Kagura have finally made it to America and are ready for a big adveture.There is one secret that they don't know that will help to bond Kagura and Kyo...  
  
"This is such a big house..."Kagura said looking around her cousins house.Kagura had never been to america and did not no what to expect.What she   
  
ended up finding was a...shopping mall.Kagura and Tohru were saving up their money for this trip for a long time though and decided to go shopping."Tohru look what a big place just to shop.There is nothing like this at home."  
  
"Yes.To bad Yuki and Kyo chould not come."  
  
"Yuki said he had to unpack and Kyo just did not want to come.Plus it might be funner this way."Kagura and Tohru continued to shop.Then...Kagura was grabed from behind.Who ever kidnapped Kagura had to of been a girl because she did not trans form.While Tohru was left there alone she satarted to panic,"Where chould she have gone!She was here and then gone!I know I'll go get Kyo."Tohru said panicing as she got into a taxi.When she finally made it to the house she slamed open the door.Yuki and Kyo turned around startled."Tohru?Whats wrong?"Yuki asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
Tohru started to talk,"Kagura...she...she was kidnapped."All of that running made Tohru tired, so after she said that she fell to the floor.Yuki rushed over to Tohru to make sure she was ok.Then with one more slam of the door Kyo ran out saying "We should of went with them.This is all that rats falt."Kyo ran to the mall and saw Kagura being caried by someone who got in a taxi.Kyo fallowed them the whole way.When they finally stoped the kidnapper carried Kagura into a warehouse.Then the kidnapper said "Sir we have brought you a lovely maiden...""Lovely maiden?Who are they talking about?"Kyo said to himself.Then when they all left the room and Kagura was tied up to a pole Kyo grabbed her and ran.He was hoping a chance to fight and well his wish was granted.Two guys attacked Kyo.He beat them and the rest of the way home he did not have a problem.  
  
"Thank goodness.Kagura is alright."Tohru said in relief.Kagura was asleep on the bed resting peacfully.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure America is much different from Japan."Yuki said in a worried voice.  
  
"Your darn right.One thing is for sure they won't mess with us agin."A little picture flashback of the two guys Kyo beat up.  
  
"Stupid Cat."Yuki said in a whisper.  
  
"I heard that you darn rat!"Kyo yelled with anger in his vioce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:I hope you liked this chapter.I tried to add a wist of action sort of.I also tried to put Kyo back in better character.Sorry if I messed his character up for the first 2 chapters.And as allways plaese check out my rp site at www.avidgamers.com/AnimeFun.Also please review and Thanks alot. 


End file.
